


a smart excuse

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock•actually [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A silly thought, Flash Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, a seriously silly thought, mature in terms of wordings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This thing just popped up on my mind when CumberCurlyGirl posted in our johnlock FB group, something about a smart watch and a Google doc. On this one-shot, I made it into a notification.CumberCurlyGirl along with Kameo (Brainygiirl) have a glorious WIP which y'all should subscribe.Nine and a Half Weeks. Cheers!





	a smart excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/gifts), [Brainygiirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainygiirl/gifts).



The presentation of proposals started an hour ago.

John squinted his eyes, eyeing the back of the head of tousled dark raven curls in front of him. He was silently waiting for its owner to do a rapid fire of insulting words and shamelessly contradicting his and Anderson's powerpoint presentation of ideas.

Everyone finds it amusing for this bloke named Sherlock Holmes often add humour into it. But John doesn't. It was irritating, degrading and most of all, humiliating. And he'll never have any of it. If this bloke talks back to Anderson, John will make sure he'll have his own share of humiliation. Most of his colleagues has suffered the thing under Sherlock's scrutinizing and mesmerizing stormy grey eyes, along with the string of insults from those luscious pink lips. _Wait—where did that come from?_

John cleared his throat.

Surprisingly, Anderson finished their presentation with flying colours and without Sherlock's usual degrading observation. They earned whispers of congratulatory when his partner in proposal was seated and told everyone that it was John's idea. John smiled at them.

Still, there's something unusual there.

Absentmindedly, John leaned forward dragging his chair silently towards the man sitting across him. He caught a faint wisp of cologne coming from him. And damn, if the man doesn't smell so good—

Suddenly, John was aware of everything about the man. Sherlock's dark grey suit was neatly folded on a spare chair beside him so the man was only left with a purple shirt and John wondered if Sherlock knew what wearing that particular colour meant. His tousled curls are slightly damped. The illumination on the room seemed to make Sherlock's hair looked luscious and soft to touch. John wondered if it was indeed soft. Lean, broad, muscles seemed to strain from that purple shirt and before John's eyes. He was assaulted of an image of ripping that shirt off from the man's body, pushing the man to bed and then burying his face on the space between Sherlock's jaw and neck.

For the record, John's bisexual. He had his share of romance with a number of men and women. But he knows nothing about Sherlock. He has an image of a god, with a body worth worshipping. And definitely an eye-candy for all genders. But during employees leisure times, he never saw Sherlock brought someone in company outings or night outs. Hell, he never saw the man with a man or woman either. Oh wait—he did saw him with a man. That one time when he was out for a drink on a pub along Hillsborough Ave—

John's thought was derailed when a light distracted his eyes. He darted his gaze on Sherlock's wrist where it was coming from.

 _A smart watch_. _Of course, posh git._

What was he doing? Was he being jealous that Sherlock has a posh device (because his savings wouldn't allow him yet to buy one) or because it was clamped on the man's smooth skin that God knows the reason why—but he wanted to grab it and kiss the soft skin under it. He leaned back taking his teacup from the table and sipped on it while willing himself not to read or be curious about the notification on the square device.

In the end, he couldn't help himself but squint his eyes on the thing. There it read,

_"Sherlock, I'm going to dump this former man of yours. Now I know why you don't want to be associated with him. His dick is smaller than a fully grown medium sized eggplant."_

John gasped loudly enough to earn Sherlock's look. And when the man smirked gazing at his device and then at him. He was given a knowing look before the man turned away again.

Then another notification lighted the device. Something about that fellow who couldn't reach both nipples.

John squirmed uncomfortably on his seat, when their superior stood up and finished the meeting. One by one the employees went outside to take a break. And John was left with Sherlock.

With his cup of tea in hand, he stood up and by doing so, so as his attentive erection. John cursed under his breath. He didn't even noticed he got aroused. Damn, he needed to get laid soon. Maybe later?

Just then Sherlock comes up behind him murmuring in urgency to his ears.

"In my car. Five minutes. Use my coat."

And then the man was walking towards the door. But before opening it, Sherlock turns to him once again, eyes full of desire, lust, impatiently eyeing his erection.

"Make an _excuse_ to leave ... " the man drawled in a deep baritone voice.

Then Sherlock winked at him before leaving, making John choked on his tea and spilling it on his trousers. John shook his head, biting his lower lip and a besotted grin painted on his face.

There's the _excuse_.

 


End file.
